A ZDaKr Valentines day
by ZadZap
Summary: Keef has had a crush on both Zim and Dib for the longest time...summery sucks!
1. Chapter 1

A ZDaKr Valentine's Day

Keef sighed, this was the one time of year his usual smile turned into a frown; he had come to know that nobody loved him. It was a sad fact that he had come to terms with years ago when he was a kid in middle school. He gave a sigh as he watched the boys gave their girlfriends roses and little candies, showing their love to them. He sighed and looked down as the girls kissed their boyfriends for thinking of them and giving them gifts. It was a depressing holiday for him, no one loved him, course he wasn't really into girls; Keef was gay. The red head wasn't afraid to admit it; he knew he was gay since he was younger, this was the reason he was always single.

There were no other gay guys, or so he thought; people preferred to be in the closet so they couldn't get beat up. He sighed and shook his head; he was really starting to get annoyed with people, bullies most of all. Torque was the main bully and he always ended up trying to beat him up almost all the time after school was over. He sat in his seat and put his head down, not wanting to be part of the jolly attitude that was swirling around. He closed his eyes and tried to tune everything out, the girl's laughter and all the smooching noises. He had to at least last the whole day so he didn't get in trouble for skipping and then he would hear an earful from his mom.

He tried to concentrate on something else, maybe the two objects of his affection were yelling at each other today. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the Irken and the scythe haired teenager known as Dib. God, they were both beautiful and hot in every way; Zim and Dib had so much confidence it wasn't funny. One look at them and he felt himself blush; he couldn't bring himself to look up from the table to glance at them. Zim was probably smirking and thinking up some super plan to take over the world while Dib tried to stop him. 'Maybe just one glance, that shouldn't…no, why am I thinking about this…' He was thinking about things he couldn't have.

The redhead closed his eyes as he tried to occupy himself but all he could think about right now was that alien. The way he screamed things at Dib when he accused him of being an alien, and here to take over Earth. Keef wondered if not for the first time how loud Zim would scream as he was fucked into the bed sheets. The thought made him blush as he felt a tent rise in his pants; it was a bad idea to turn his thoughts to the Irken. He bit his lip as he tried to think of things that made him sad so he didn't have the problem anymore. Dammit, why did Zim have to be so attractive anyway; it just wasn't fair to Keef; the whole thing wasn't.

Soon the teacher entered the classroom, Miss Bitters was more or less the substitute teacher now a days. She had finally retired a few years ago but decided that she would do some substituting on the side recently. She was probably bored since she could no longer spread the doom along like she had done while teaching. She was still a little scary and she still yelled at people, especially Zim and Dib; even if they didn't make sound. It was probably because they had been such trouble makers back when she used to be a teacher. Keef's mind began to wander around; he wondered if Bitters had ever been in love or if she had ever had a broken heart.

Keef didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about this but the thought of Bitters actually having said emotion was weird. He had never really seen her act like she actually loved anything, or anyone for that matter. Well, except teaching; she had to love it if she was coming back for substituting jobs or something. He sighed and shook his head as he tried to turn his attention to something else aside from his two obsessions. He looked around as Bitters spouted something about doom and other such things that she usually did. The red head looked over at Melvin; his one and only friend, the other knew of his little obsession with Zim and Dib.

"How are you doing today, Keef?" Melvin asked as he looked over at the red head.

Keef smiled. "I'm alright…as much as I hate Valentine's Day…" He sighed.

Melvin nodded and glanced over at Zim and Dib who were giving small glares at each other, wondering which would yell first. It had become sort of a bet between the two over which one would yell and disrupt class first. Melvin always picked Zim since he was known for yelling in class almost all the time; he found it funny. Everyone had become accustomed to their yelling over the years and paid little mind to it, with the exception of teachers. The teachers always sent them to the principal but after half of year of listening they gave up. No matter how many times you sent them to the principal they just continued to yell and carry on.

"I think Dib will crack today." Melvin stated, surprising Keef for a second; he chuckled a little and looked at Dib and Zim. "What makes you say that Melvin, don't you usually say Zim?" He asked, curious as to the reason. Melvin shrugged and looked at Keef with a smile. "Changing it up," He said. "I'm entitled to do that you know." Keef nodded and rolled his eyes with a small nod as he looked over at the two again for a moment. He studied their body language, staring at their faces to see which one would eventually start yelling. Keef sighed and put his head down; deciding to take a nap since nothing interesting was happening at the moment.

An hour later the bell rang and the students stood to go to lunch; Keef followed Melvin and stretched a bit as he walked. "So…who broke first?" He asked tiredly as he watched Dib and Zim walk to the lunchroom. They looked like they were racing each other to see who got to the lunchroom first or something like that. It was amusing to see since Zim couldn't eat human food or his skin would burn or the human food was poisonous. "Zim, he just pointed at Dib and yelled 'Lies' like he always does and then Dib called him an alien." Keef chuckled a little and sighed as he reached the lunchroom and went into the line, thankful he didn't have to wait long.

Once he got his food Keef sat down at his usual table and sighed he looked around the room, eating his lunch. He glanced at Dib's and Zim's usual tables to see that both of them were nowhere to be seen, huh…weird. He shrugged and took a bite of the pizza he got and smiled; he loved pizza, it was the best food ever. He took a sip of his milk before getting up from the table and heading toward the bathroom to take care business. He opened the door and went to one of the stalls and silently closed the door before hearing a moan. He stopped what he was doing and blushed as he listened to what he was hearing; wondering who was making noise.

"Oh god~" A voice moaned.

Keef's eyes widened at the voice; there was no mistaking that it belonged to Dib but who the hell was with him anyway? Why did he have to come in here now of all times and listen to Dib have sex…or maybe not. "A-ah f-faster Zim~" Dib moaned causing Keef to blush deeper as he stayed quiet so he wouldn't get caught. He hadn't expected them to actually be together; maybe the fighting was just a cover or something and….and. Keef couldn't think; his brain was fried at the moment, the two supposed enemies who liked…were fucking. In the bathroom of all places, this just wasn't Keef's day at all; was the world conspiring against him?

He looked down to see he had his problem again; it didn't help that he was hearing Dib moan as Zim did whatever to him. God his pants were so tight it wasn't even funny but he was afraid to even do anything. There would be a chance he would let his presence be known and then they would both be very pissed with him. 'Ok Keef, maybe you could quickly make your way to the other side of the lunchroom with another bathroom.' He just had to sneak past all those people who would probably stare at his problem and laugh. He blushed and sat on the toilet quietly and tried to tune both boys out as they did whatever hell they were doing.

Keef covered his ears and sighed quietly as he tried to concentrate on other things and it was working till Dib screamed out. He looked down at his bulge which was throbbing really badly, wanting his attention right now. He took hold of it and put his other hand over his mouth, stroking it a little and struggled to hold the moans. He was in quite a spot as he took a few breaths and tried to be quiet so he wouldn't be caught by them. Keef closed his eyes as he stroked himself slowly so he wouldn't be too loud and wouldn't be caught. His ears weren't picking up any noise meaning that the two boys must have left but he was still afraid to make noise.

Meanwhile in the stall mainly for wheel chairs Zim and Dib were slowly coming off their sex high, Zim's disguise off. His antenna perked as he was picking up a noise in a few stalls away and listened to the noise. He looked at Dib and put his mouth to the human's ear so he could whisper and the other person couldn't hear. "I don't think we're alone Diblet…" He whispered and got his pants on before going onto the bathroom floor. He tried to ignore the fact that there could be germs and looked to see that there was another person. Dib got his pants on and watched the Irken. "Who do you think it is?" He whispered so only Zim could hear him.

Zim shrugged as he slowly stood up, his PAK legs extending and he got on top of the stalls, his PAK legs taking him closer. Once he got to the stall the other human was in he looked in and his eyes widened as he saw Keef. The human was touching himself in a pleasurable way like he had caught Dib doing just months ago before. He went back to Dib and stood beside him, a purple blush on his face as he dusted himself off a bit. "Well?" Dib asked quietly as Zim looked at him. "Keef, he's doing that touchy thing." The Irken said, blushing again. Dib blushed, knowing what Zim meant and zipped his pants up a bit. "Well uh…" He didn't know what to say about that.

A smirk graced Zim's face as he went back up on top of the stalls and slowly lowered himself in Keef's stall quietly. He stared at the human as he stroked his meat stick and moaned into his hand as quiet as he could. "You should really learn to be quiet when you're trying to take care of your little problem Keef." Zim smirked. The red head jumped and blushed as he looked up at Zim with a hint of embarrassment in his face. "I…uhm…" He didn't know what he was going to say to the Irken after being caught while masturbating. Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes! You were turned on by Dib and I's love making, Zim believes this is natural." He looked at him.

"I…what," Keef stared at the Irken with a hint of confusion as the Irken threw his head back and laughed. He could hear the other stall opening and footsteps nearing the stall he and Zim were currently in right now. The Irken unlocked the door for Dib when he knocked and Keef blushed more as he tried to cover himself. God, this was a very embarrassing situation that he was in; he wished he was invisible about now. "You are speechless with embarrassment, just like when I walked in on Dib." He said; that smirk back on his face. "Don't embarrass him further Zim." Dib sighed from behind the door, leaning against the stall as he looked at his hand.

Zim rolled his eyes at what Dib had said. "I was merely saying Diblet; that it is natural for Keef to be turned on by how dominant Zim is."

Keef shook his head and stood up, pulling his pants up. "I uh…can I please pass?" He asked, erection forgotten. Argument instantly forgotten Zim stared back at Keef and glared at him. "No, Zim has been thinking! Humans are interested in threesomes yes?" He asked, causing Dib to choke on the air he was breathing in. "Threesome, are you serious?" Dib asked, wanting the Irken to open the door so he could speak with him. Keef blushed madly, not wanting to be a part of his conversation any more than he was and how turned on he was. Zim laughed, hands on his hips as he stared at Keef. "Oh but Dib, the secrets you do not know of Keef."

His eyes widened at this, did Zim know he had dreams about both of them, that he had a crush on them both? Just what did the Irken know that he wasn't sharing; Keef's heart was beating rapidly as he looked at Zim. "What are you talking about, I have no secrets." He said, staring at the Irken as if he had gone insane. "Oh but don't you, I've seen how you stare at Dib and I with this look of jealousy and lust." Zim smirked. Had Zim been staring at him while he wasn't looking, had he been following him; spying on him as he…stop thinking. Zim chuckled softly and opened the door and continued to smirk at Keef as he left the stall.

"Come to the base after school, we will be waiting." He said as he exited the bathroom, Dib following behind him. Keef stared at the door where Zim had previously been, had he just been invited to the base for some threesome?


	2. Chapter 2

Keef watched them leave and sighed; he sat back on the toilet needing to go back to take care of what he came in here to. The only problem was now he had a totally different problem to take care of all together. He couldn't believe Zim had just invited him to a threesome; this had to be some sort of crazy little dream. There was no way that Zim had invited him to go to the base for a threesome with him and Dib, there was just no way. He sighed and finished his business and then tried to get rid of his bothersome hard on. He stroked himself till he finally came into the toilet and flushed it down before going to the sink to wash his hands.

He exited the bathroom and went to his usual seat where Melvin was currently sitting and sat beside him with a huge sigh. "Melvin, pinch me." He said lowly, hoping he could prove whether or not this was a crazy dream. Melvin looked at him confused as he took one last bite of his sandwich and put the uneaten part down. "Why do you want me to pinch you?" Melvin asked, staring at his friend, a little confused at his current behavior. The red head let out a small sigh and laid his head down on the table with a small whine of frustration. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" He shook his head. "This has to be some crazy dream Melvin…I'm still asleep."

Melvin bit his lip, now he was very worried about his best friend, just what had happened to make him act like this anyway. "Tell me what happened." Melvin said, looking at his friend, hoping he could help him out a little. Keef sat up and looked at Melvin with a serious face. "I walked in on Dib and Zim having sex in the bathroom." It took a while for Melvin to process this; he just stared at him for a few seconds till he burst out laughing. The red head rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm being serious Melvin, they were having sex, the two people I have a crush on are together and they have sex…and what's crazy…and here's the kicker; I'm invited for a threesome."

The laughter stopped and Keef looked at his friend, wondering what was going through his mind at the moment. "You're serious? You walked in on them having sex and suddenly they want you to be…dude!" There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other, contemplating on what should be said now. "So…are you going to go and do it?" Melvin asked, smirking as he knew the obvious answer to the ridiculous question. "Well…I figure I should probably go…and the thought of having a threesome is kind of hot." Keef smiled. Melvin hummed and reached into his pocket and put something into Keef's hand. "Play it safe bro." He sighed.

The bell rang and everyone piled out of the cafeteria slowly, not ready to get to their boring classes just yet. Keef looked down at his hand to see that the little present Melvin had given him was an unopened condom. "What the hell are you doing with a condom?" Keef asked his friend as he walked away from the red head. "You know….just in case." He shrugged, leaving the red head to just stare at the little package in his hand. He hadn't expected Melvin to actually have a condom in his pocket, sure most guys carried them, but still. Keef groaned and walked back to class, knowing Zim and Dib would most likely not be in class like most days.

Once he got to class he sat in his seat and saw that both Zim and Dib were absent like he had expected, he couldn't wait till school was out…

Dib followed Zim out of the bathroom and out to the halls, deciding to skip the rest of the school day, Zim always did this. The Irken could only take so much of the human way of learning and just couldn't stand it for very long. "Let's go back to the base and clean up." The Irken said as Dib followed him, hands in his jacket pockets. Dib had gone to living with Zim for a few months now, his father had kicked him out when he realized his son was gay. He could stand having an insane son but an insane gay son was just too much for him to handle. Dib and Zim had gone to a truce about a year ago and were slowly becoming friends till just recently.

He had gone to Zim after his father had kicked him out and asked the Irken if he could move in with him and Zim agreed. Although hesitant Zim allowed the human to stay at his base since they were now under truce and friends. Slowly the two had become friends and then eventually developed feelings for each other. Dib had been the first to act, knowing the Irken he wasn't exactly used to these feelings and needed a little push. Zim was a good lover, to Dib's surprise he was gentle and didn't hurt him, or at least tried not to, on their first time. He only got rough when Dib had asked him to, and that was mostly all the time as of late.

"So…why exactly are you inviting Keef over for a threesome, I thought you hated him." Dib said as they walked. It wasn't that he was jealous; he had to admit that he had a few dreams of a threesome between the three. It was just weird that Zim would actually allow such a thing to happen, especially with the red head. Keef had calmed down a little over the years; he wasn't as hyper, it was weird to not see that annoying smile all the time. Zim looked over at him and shrugged. "Zim's opinion of the red headed demon has changed." This was all that slipped out of the Irken's' mouth as they got closer and closer to the base they lived in.

"Uh…ok…" Dib rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked into the yard; he glanced at the gnomes as he made it to the door. He didn't care if he was welcome here now, the gnomes always made him a little nervous at times. Zim chuckled as he opened the door for him. "Those gnomes are offline, no need to be scared." Zim smirked as Dib looked at him, glaring at him a little as he tried to defend his actions. "I'm not scared of them." The Irken shook his head and laughed as he walked into the base and over to the couch, waiting for Dib. "If it will make you feel better Zim will get rid of them and then his little Diblet won't have to be scared." He purred.

The human gave a sigh and sat beside Zim, resting his head on the Irken's shoulder and closing his eyes a bit. "Ok, so maybe I am a little scared of the gnomes…but can you blame me, I mean they tried to kill me at times." Dib said. Zim nodded and ran his fingers through Dib's hair as he kissed his forehead with a small purr. "Zim understands, the gnomes will go down and you won't have to be scared anymore." The Irken purred. He licked the shell of Dib's ear making the human moan softly; he moved Dib so he was lying down and got on top. "You know…" He smirked. "I wonder what people would say if they found out their savior was the alien's lover."

Before Dib could answer Zim planted a rough kiss on Dib's lips and removed his shirt, revealing his scarred body. Some scars looked healed while others seemed fresh from previous love making sessions of very rough sex. "Your body is mine." Zim growled possessively in a whisper as he licked Dib's neck and nibbled a little. The human moaned softly and closed his eyes as Zim took control over him, showing his dominance over him. He held Dib's hands above his head and kept a good hold on them as he abused the human's flesh with his teeth. "Nn…Z-Zim…m-my ass is still sore from earlier..." He moaned, knowing where this would eventually lead to.

The Irken smirked and continued to nip and nibble at Dib's neck, causing the flesh to break a little and bruise a bit. He loved leaving marks on Dib, showing that he belonged to Zim and no one else could have his scarred body. "You don't care…you like it rough…" He whispered, licking a little blood that trickled from his bruise. He kept Dib's hands restrained; knowing Dib would most likely go for his antenna then his control over Dib lost. "Mmh..." Dib replied as Zim continued to bite and lick him, it was true; he liked it when Zim was rough. It didn't matter if he drew blood, it just felt so good when Zim clawed his skin and bit down on him.

"Do you want the tentacles?" Zim purred, his ruby red orbs staring at the human as he nipped at the human's nipple. Dib's breath hitched and he moaned, trying to move his hand even if it was restrained fairly well. "Y-yes…" Dib whispered through his shaky breath as a few slimy looking worms came out of Zim's little PAK. The Irken smirked as one of them wrapped around Dib's wrists; two others wrapped around his legs and spread them wide. Zim smirked as he watched, sitting back on the couch as the fun unfolded in front of him. Another tentacle wrapped around the human's member and started stroking him as another tentacle rubbed at his entrance.

Dib moaned and arched his back as the tentacle forced its way in till it was in as far as it was able to go into him. He bit his lip and cringed a little till it brushed against his prostate, making the human moan once more. Dib panted a bit and moaned loudly as the tentacle inside him started pushing in and out of him going slow. The pace picked up till it was going faster in and out of Dib, abusing his hole as slowly another tentacle entered. The one stroking his member went in time with the ones thrusting inside him; the human was in so much pleasure. Zim stared at the human as he was pleasured, the moans making the bulge in his pants most evident.

Zim unzipped his pants and continued to watch the scene before him; his hand went directly to his member and stroked. He groaned a little and purred as he tried to relieve himself so he wasn't so hard from watching. His other hand went up to his antenna and brought the tip into his mouth, sucking on it, causing him to moan. He heard Dib scream in pleasure and watched as cum sprayed out of his member like a fountain. The tentacles retreated back into Zim's PAK once their job was done, leaving Zim to his own pleasure. The human panted and slowly got over his pleasure, looking over to Zim to see he was having a little trouble of his own.

He went over to him and took the antenna out of Zim's mouth and sucked on it, his tongue playing around with it a bit. He moved Zim's hand away from his member and started stroking the Irken's hard on for him. Zim moaned and rested his head on Dib's shoulder, his claws singing into Dib's sides making Dib moan. The vibrations from Dib's moan caused Zim to shiver in pleasure; he gasped and moaned loudly, feeling close. Dib sucked on the antenna harder and stroked him faster causing Zim to cum into Dib's hand and moan loudly. Dib let go of his antenna and member, kissing him on the lips softly, putting his arms around the Irken's neck.

The Irken deepened the kiss and put his arms around Dib's waist, pulling his body close to his own, and no space between them. Dib moaned into the kiss and clung to Zim as they made out, unaware of the Sir Unit that popped up. Gir stared at them with a goofy look on his face, tongue sticking out as he smiled as he stared at them. He giggled causing the both of them to tear apart; Zim glared at the robot and asked him to leave the living room. Dib chuckled a little and sighed. "We should probably get ready for when Keef comes over…" He said and got up, getting his pants back on, heading to the bedroom, Zim followed, not bothering to get his clothes on.

When the clock reached three thirty Dib was in the kitchen making dinner, Zim had taught him how to make Irken food. He had taken a taste of Irken food once and found it to be very delicious so he had started eating it to. He smiled and turned the stove off when he finished cooking and put out the plates for him and Zim. He smiled when Zim came in and sat down to take a bite of the food that Dib had just finished cooking. He purred and wiggled his antenna happily. "As usual Diblet, you are an amazing cook." The Irken purred as he ate. This made Dib smile and he kissed Zim on the cheek. "Thanks." He smiled and dug into his food happily.

There was a knock at the door and Zim smirked. "I think he's here." He stood and left the kitchen, heading toward the door. He opened it and Keef waved nervously at the Irken whose disguise was currently not on him. "Uhm…may I come in?" He asked nervously, it had been a while since he had actually been to Zim's house. Last time he had gotten his eyes replaced by some device, the memory was painful, thinking about it made his eyes hurt. "Of course," Zim let Keef in and closed the door behind him before walking over to Keef. "We have dinner ready if you're hungry." Dib said as he walked in from the kitchen, smiling a little as he stared at Keef.

"Oh uh…I shouldn't, you probably didn't make enough for all three of us and I don't want to eat up your food." Keef said. The Irken laughed and pat Keef's shoulder. "Silly human, Dib always makes too much." Zim said. "Left overs are always present!" He said loudly causing the red head to jump a little. "Oh…alright then," Dib smiled and went to the kitchen to get another plate, filling it with food as Keef sat at the kitchen table. He took a bite and smiled instantly, this is pretty good, what is it?" He asked Dib who just chuckled a little. "Honestly, I don't know…it's Irken food and Zim doesn't bother telling me the names." He shrugged. "Oh." Keef smiled.

Zim nodded and sat back in his seat. "So, I see by the fact that you have appeared on our door step that you are interested." He smirked. "I-well…" Keef blushed. "To tell the truth…I've had a crush on you both for a while…" He admitted. "Zim knows." The Irken stated. "You stare at us almost all the time; Zim catches you when you're just then looking away." He smirked more. Dib shrugged. "I didn't know…but the sound of a threesome kind of sounds hot so I'm up for it." He smiled.

Keef nodded and took a bite of his food again. "So…we're doing it after dinner or…"

Zim snickered. "Irk no! We will do it later tonight."

Keef nodded and smiled, he couldn't wait till later tonight then..


End file.
